LA RUTA QUE MARCA EL AMOR
by Nythan-kun
Summary: Cuando tu primer y único amor se aleja de ti haces cualquier cosa para ir a buscarlo, sales sin rumbo y sin dinero. Lo único que te alienta son las cartas que recibiste de ella en alguna ocasión.


**LA RUTA QUE MARCA EL AMOR**

POR: Nythan-kun

Cuando tu primer y único amor se aleja de ti haces cualquier cosa para ir a buscarlo, sales sin rumbo y sin dinero. Lo único que te alienta son las cartas que recibiste de ella en alguna ocasión.

JAPON- TOMOEDA

**DESPEDIDA**

Una tarde hermosa, una tarde divina, una como todas las tardes cuando me iba a encontrar con mi amada Sakura, el simple hecho de verla me llenaba de felicidad, el simple hecho de pensarla lo hacía.

Uno piensa que después de dos años de noviazgo las personas se pueden aburrir, pero ese no era nuestro caso, lo que había entre los dos era verdadero, era amor y solo eso.

Los segundos con ella eran nada, los minutos eran segundos, las horas minutos y de pasar días con ella estoy seguro que serian horas, la vida era perfecta, todo salía bien cuando estábamos juntos, son de esas cosas que solo puedes describir con un perfecto pues lo era, Sakura Kinomoto era el motor de mi vida, era la chica para mi la chica para Syaoran Li.

Esta tarde iba un poco tarde a verme con ella pero esto no me preocupaba ni un poco, estaba hablando de Sakura, mi novia, la chica que no puede llegar temprano a ningún lado, la chica despistada que me había enamorado con sus sonrisas y la chica que se preocupaba por cualquiera en cualquier situación.

Me di una gran sorpresa cuando noté que ya estaba en el parque pingüino donde me había citado esta tarde, era Sakura que por primera vez durante lo que llevamos saliendo había llegado primero que yo, no se había percatado de que ya había llegado así que me quede observándola unos segundos y ahí estaba ella la chica de 1,64 metros, con su cabello castaño claro recogido con dos moñas de color rojo algo muy particular en ella, su piel aunque no podía ver mucha pues solo veía la que salía de su falda para convertirse en sus muslos era casi perfecta de un color blanco pero un bronceado especial le daba a esta un color que ninguna chica tenía, y para que hablar de otra chica si con la mía bastaba, no me era necesario siquiera pensar en otra pues Sakura me daba todo lo que necesitaba.

—Sakura —llamé

Ella volteó hacia donde me encontraba y para mi desagrado o para mi agrado no sé como describir eso, no me había sonreído, ella había corrido rápidamente hacia donde yo estaba y me había envuelto en sus brazos, algo nuevo en nuestros pasos a seguir en nuestras tan planeadas y calculadas citas.

—¿Qué te ocurre? —pregunté preocupado, pero ella no respondía, no respondía nada

Cuando decidí alejarla de mi pecho noté que lloraba, Sakura mi novia lloraba, esta sensación que se apoderó de mi pecho me decía que algo iba a pasar, que algo no estaba bien y que se avecinaba una tormenta en una tarde de verano con sol en el cielo.

Limpié las lagrimas de su cara y no me atrevía a preguntar que pasaba porque sé que en el instante en que lo preguntara vendrían las malas noticias, pues las lagrimas y las malas noticias vienen juntas o siempre lo he creído.

—Syaoran ¿me besarías en este instante? —esa era Sakura que me pedía un beso— ¿me besarías ya en este parque?

Las cosas estaban mal, pero no me rehusé y en dos segundos yo acercaba mi boca hacia ella y ella subía su cuerpo hacia mi.

Algo en ella no había cambiado como si cambió su puntualidad a las citas y su manera poco tímida de pedirme un beso y era efectivamente eso lo que no cambio su beso, un beso cargado de amor como siempre los habíamos caracterizado, un beso que sabía a gloria y un beso que mezclado con el sabor de sus lagrimas era algo increíble, nuestras bocas se mezclaban y formaban una sola, formábamos un solo individuo, pero lastimosamente sabía que esa era la calma antes de la tormenta, ese era el principio de algo que iba a cambiar entre los dos.

Me dije a mi mismo que trataría de sacarle el mayor provecho antes de saber lo que Sakura me fuera a decir y por ese motivo seguí besando, seguí acariciando, seguí recorriendo su espalda con mis manos por si algo o alguien la alejara talvez de ese modo recordaría su forma.

Por fin nos habíamos detenido y lo que se venía prometía ser duro.

Tenía que hacerlo, tenía que preguntar que demonios ocurría, tenía que ser un hombre y afrontar lo que ella quisiera decirme como uno.

—¿Qué …¿Qué pasa Sakura? —hacia tanto tiempo que no sentía que la voz me temblara al hablar con Sakura, recordar esa sensación me remontaba a la secundaria cuando intentaba decirle que la quería, que era la persona mas especial en mi vida y eso si había sido un verdadero martirio, intenté yo diría mil veces pues siempre nos interrumpían. De otra chica se hubiera dado cuenta pero no Sakura, no mi Sakura, que cuando por fin se lo dije en el intento mil uno se sonrojó tanto y salió corriendo, no volví a verla hasta el otro día para escuchar su si, el si mas magnifico que le puede decir una mujer a un hombre.

Demonios no era hora de pensar en esto, lo que Sakura tuviera que decirme era grave y yo recordando esas maricadas que harían que el golpe doliera mas, eso no era una maldita buena idea.

—Syaoran yo… —por fin parecía decidida a hablar y yo sentía que el corazón se me iba a salir— yo… —seguía llorando— yo me voy, me voy de Tomoeda.

Mierda el golpe había sido mas rápido y doloroso de lo que pudiera parecer, la tarde hermosa se convertía en una burla hacia mi, todo el parque daba vueltas, todo se movía a mi alrededor inclusive la misma Sakura quien había soltado cuando recibí la noticia.

Ahora entendía todo, las lagrimas de tristeza, el beso de despedida y la puntualidad que no la caracterizaba, de todos los días en que nos habíamos visto llegaba temprano el día que me iba a decir que se iba, que se largaba quien sabe para donde

Las lagrimas no salían de mis ojos todavía, quería retenerlas lo mas posible quería guardarlas para mi alcoba, quería ahogarme con ellas y no abrir los ojos nunca

—¿Cuándo te vas? —dije con un tono de voz tan triste— ¿Por qué te vas¿Cuándo demonios me dejas?

Estoy seguro que esas palabras nos habían dolido a ambos, pero era inevitable esas palabras salían solas, se querían desquitar con alguien y lastimosamente la persona que estaba mas cerca mió era Sakura la misma causante que las dijera.

—Me voy mañana.

—¡¡¡Demonios Sakura te vas mañana y hasta hoy me lo dices!!! —no la culpo sabía lo que pasaría y estaba evitando el dolor al máximo o eso creo

—Mi padre recibió una llamada ayer de Portugal, una llamada de trabajo —decía mientras lloraba— todo fue repentino pero al parecer es un trabajo muy bueno y sabes que él no me va a dejar aquí, mi hermano, mi maldito hermano estaba contento porque viajamos …mañana

Como no estarlo por fin se deshacía del mocoso que le había quitado a su hermanita.

—¿mañana Sakura? —todo era tan repentino— ¿A que horas?

Mierda la hora no importaba, estoy seguro que estas serian las horas mas cortas de mi vida, las horas mas cortas en las que Sakura no estaba conmigo.

—El metro que nos llevara a el aeropuerto de Tokio saldrá a las tres de la mañana

Sin perder mas tiempo la volví a besar pues era el ultimo recuerdo que me quedaría de ella, un beso.

Después de eso la tomé de la mano y la llevé a su casa, pero como siempre el trayecto hasta su casa era corto, nos despedimos con un beso como nunca, pues nunca nos habíamos besado frente a su casa por miedo a que saliera su hermano y me rompiera la cara, a estas alturas no importaba nada.

Nuestras miradas no se separaron hasta que se cerró la puerta en mi cara y yo sin mas que hacer me devolví a mi casa pateando piedras y recordando los momentos vividos con Sakura, que raro en estos momentos los recuerdos invaden tu mente.

Llegué a mi apartamento y como lo suponía mis lagrimas comenzaron a salir, las lagrimas que no había derramado en la tarde salían solas, desbocadas y a mi destruyéndome.

Que noche tan de perros había tenido, mis ojos no se pudieron cerrar como seguramente los de mi amada Sakura tampoco, me levanté, me duché, me vestí y me fui a la estación, si Sakura se iba la vería al menos un rato mas y le daría otro beso pues era lo que quería, era el ultimo vaso de agua antes de adentrarme a un árido desierto.

Tomé el autobús que me llevaría hasta la estación. Para mi fortuna los cacharros circulaban toda la noche, sin darme cuenta ya estaba allí, afrontando un _hasta luego_ indefinido, sabiendo que mi vida empezaba a volverse polvo.

—¿Qué mierdas haces aquí mocoso? —ese era el tono fácilmente descifrable de Touya Kinomoto que me estaba dando la despedida.

—Ese no es tu problema —respondí y seguramente Touya quería sentarme de un puño en ese instante.

—Como te atreves —dijo él acercándose pero antes de eso una sombra corría hacia mi y me envolvía en sus brazos apunto de tumbarme.

—Sabía que vendrías —era Sakura que me abrasaba y antes de que me diera cuenta empezaba a besarme, le encantaba y me encantaba.

—Sakura —oí a Touya que decía molesto, pero a los dos nos importo nada porque si nos íbamos a separar esta era la manera de decirnos hasta luego porque eso era no un adiós, un hasta luego.

De reojo vi que otra persona se acercaba a nosotros y me sujetaba la cabeza, era el padre de Sakura que nos obligaba a romper el beso, no por pena sino por respeto.

Fujitaka Kinomoto me miró con su sonrisa particular.

—Lo siento Syaoran —su sonrisa era triste— si pudiera dejarla lo haría, pero sabes que le prometí a Nadeshiko que Sakura siempre estaría conmigo.

La sabía pues a diferencia de Touya con Fujitaka si había tenido la oportunidad de hablar bastante rato y se sentía agradable, por eso sabía que Sakura siempre estaría a su lado.

—no se preocupe —dije respetuosamente— lo se.

_El metro con destino a Tokio se dispone a salir en la plataforma tres, por favor tenga listo su boleto _

Esa era la voz mas horrible que jamás escuche porque marcaba la despedida.

Los seguí hasta el metro cabizbajo con Sakura a mi lado y con Touya muerto de risa seguramente delante de nosotros.

—¿Es el adiós Syaoran? —preguntó y sus ojos se hacían dos lagunas verdes.

—Es el hasta luego Sakura pues te prometo que nos volveremos a ver.

Su sonrisa se amplió y eso me alegró un poco y nos dimos lo que seria el ultimo beso en mucho, mucho tiempo, se separo y se subió al metro rápidamente, abrió la ventana y saco la cabeza por esta.

—Te quiero Syaoran —decía mientras el tren comenzaba a avanzar

No iba a salir corriendo tras el tren, me parecía patético además de ser uno de los clichés mas viejos de todas las historias de romance.

—Nos volveremos a ver Sakura, nos volveremos a ver —fue lo ultimo que dije aunque algo me dice que el segundo _nos volveremos a ver_ lo dije para mi, pues el metro ya estaba demasiado lejos aunque vi las lagrimas de mi Sakura brillando por los reflectores mientras estas caían sobre los rieles del metro.

El tiempo a partir de ya empieza a hacerse largo… muy largo

Han pasado tres meses desde la partida de Sakura y mi vida ha sido horrible, nada es como debería ser, todos son cretinos para mi, lo único que me mantenía vivo eran las 12 cartas que me mandaba desde Lisboa Portugal que leía una y otra vez, diciéndome lo mucho que me amaba y me extrañaba, pero sobre todo que nos volveríamos a ver.

Ya era hora que lo hiciéramos, tenía que verla, era lo que quería.

Me cansé de una vida sin Sakura así que empaqué en un maletín unos pocos pantalones, unas camisas, unas camisetas y unas chaquetas, pero sobre esta ropa empaqué las cartas que me había mandado y pensé que eran algo que me mantendrían entretenido.

Tomé el dinero que había ahorrado aunque no era mucho y sabía que me alcanzaría para llegar a mi primer destino, Corea del sur y ya estando allí tendría que arreglármelas como pudiera, pero todo por mi Sakurita.

Salí y me dirigí a la estación a tomar el tren que me llevaría a las costas de Yokohama y estaría un paso mas cerca de Sakura

Era ahí cuando empezaba a marcar mi ruta de amor.

**NOTAS: Q****ue puedo escribir… ummmm… es el primero y esta bien para mí, talvez se preguntan ¿Por qué las cartas? Es simple durante su viaje las va a leer y va a recordar momentos con su amada… ummmm… si les gusta opinen sino pues no opinen jajaja**


End file.
